Naruto and Me Going Totally Digital
by Kasha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Sorry guys, but I wanted to redo this fanfic and so here's the new and improved Naruto and Me Going Totally Digital.
1. Agunimon

_**Chapter 1: Agunimon  
Konoha  
**_Naruto was taking a leisurely stroll through the Hidden Leaf Village. When all of a sudden his cell phone rang and he knew it was a text message. When he checked it he saw that it said, Do you wish

to know your potential so that you can protect the future? Yes or No.

Naruto being bored out of his mind, decided to roll with it.  
He pressed yes.

_**Shinigakure**_

Kasha was sparring with his friend Sariel when his phone beeped informing him of a text. It said pretty much what it said to Naruto above.  
Sariel received the same message.  
So they ventured off and met with their good friend Naruto.  
They journeyed to Shibuya and went down the elevator to a bunch of trains situated in a circular pattern.  
They climbed aboard a red one.  
The clock hit 6:00 and the trains took off as one.  
Soon they were joined by 2 other people, one female and one male.  
"Alright... let me guess... You two got the text as well huh?"  
"Along with 5 others."  
"I see... *groans in irritation*. I guess I should go ask the conductor where we're heading."  
Kasha then got up to head out only to knocked to the ground by turbulence.  
"*groans in pain* What the hell was that?"  
He sees some sort of beasts hovering over the other 4 and then looks down and saw the same thing happening to him.  
_'I swear I've seen this before... but where'_

_**5 minutes later**_

They exited the train and complained about the turbulence when the train _actually_ spoke up and said," Oh,sorry children... But coming into the Digital World from the Real World is kinda of a doozy."  
"Did that train just talk?"  
"Hey! I'm a Trailmon,thank you."  
"*groans in exasperation* Now I know I've seen this somewhere before."  
Just then a three headed dog the size of a horse showed up and terrorized the place screaming about something.  
Kasha just groaned again.  
"What?"  
"Please tell me that's not a Cerbermon."  
"A who-da-what now?"  
Just then a monster showed up and said," Why you'd be correct young human, that is indeed Cerbermon. I am-"  
"Bokomon. Where's Neimon?"  
"How do you know us?"  
"*groans in exasperation once more.* You know... I have no idea... It's just seems like I've seen all this before... Let me check something... He's looking for a Spirit isn't he?"  
"Indeed he is,however no one knows where it is."  
"I see... *sighs* I'll be back."  
Kasha then walks towards the tracks and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, only to find that it had transformed.  
"Please tell me that this isn't a D-Tector."  
"It is... why?"  
"*groans* Oh well... what's the chances?"  
Just then his D-Tector showed a compass and he followed it up to a ceremonial statue of a monster, which Bokomon had generously explained that they where Digimon.  
"*sigh* Is there a ladder around here somewhere leading down?"  
"Right over there why?"  
"You'll see."  
Kasha went down the stairs as Cerbermon blasted his way down.  
"Puny human... trying to do a Digimon's job... You're just a human trying to prove himself a Digimon."  
"*sigh* Hey... can you do me a _huge_ favor and blast that furnace over there?"  
"Yeah sure no problem- wait... now why would I do that?"  
"Well... do it and find out."  
"Eh... sure why not."  
Cerbermon then blasted the furnace with his **Howling of Flames**.  
"*mutters* Spirit."  
Cerbermon sees the Spirit and rushes towards it only for it to go into Kasha's D-Tector.  
"What the?"  
"You'll see... Execute: Spirit Evolution."  
"WHAT THE?"  
"**Agunimon**."  
"No... that's impossible!"  
"**Oh... damn it... *sigh* I guess it was destiny...***Naruto screams bullshit* _**Pyro Tornado**_**!**"  
"*screams in pain* Oh yeah? **Howling of Flames!**"  
"**Really? You do realize that Agunimon was the Legendary Warrior of Fire right?"  
**"Oh...damn."  
"**In the immortal words of Rynn... Damn Straight.**.. _**Pyro Punch**_**!**"  
Unfortunately Cerbermon dodged and sent a **Howling of Flames** at Kasha only for it to veer of and go straight for the other guys.  
"**Well... damn... In the immortal words of Holic...** **Boom Tube!"  
**(A/N: Don't get it? Don't ask about it.)  
Kasha vanishes and appears in front of everyone and grabs them before jumping up into the air and do an acrobatic flip.  
Cerbermon viciously gives chase.  
"*sigh*... **I call on the power of the Flame...**_**Pyro Tornado**_**!**"  
Cerbermon was defeated and Kasha swiped the code while yelling,"**Fractal Code Digitize!**"  
Then he turned back in to Kasha.  
"Oh my word... your the Legendary Warrior of Fire... You're Agunimon."  
"Yeah... I guess... Let me try something... Naruto...hit me up with a with a Wind Style Jutsu."  
"Alright... **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!**"  
"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**"  
If anyone with an imagination can think of it, here's an explanation of it for those who don't have an imagination. It's a fucking twister of flames being shot into a furnace and super charging the village they were in.  
"Thought so... My Fire Element got super charged from the Spirit of Flame."  
"Elements?"  
"Oh... we were originally ninja... I had Wind,Lightning, and a slight Fire Affinity. Naruto here has Wind Affinity and Sariel there has a Lightning Affinity but uses his bloodline which is the Blood Release."  
"Ninja-say-what?"  
"*sigh* You only understood the simple words didn't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"*groans* Fine... Sariel if you please."  
"Sure... **Blood Style: Blood Spear Jutsu!**"  
Suddenly Sariel was holding a spear of crystallized blood.  
"Oh my word... that is completely weird."  
"No it's not... for instance... Try this one on for size.. I can apply my Wind and lightning affinities and create, **Storm Style: Storm of the Omega Prince Jutsu!**"  
"Holy!"  
"*groan* Kasha... you said that you wouldn't use that Jutsu anymore considering the chakra consumption it takes."  
"Oh yeah... good point. *panting from exhaustion from using a high ranking Jutsu*"  
"well then... I guess the next place is the Ice Sector of the Digital World."  
"It would make sense being as it's the closest place."  
"Then let's go!"  
They then headed off to foreverness in the frigid cold of the Ice Sector of the Digital World.


	2. Kumamon and Lobomon

_**Chapter 2 Kumamon and Lobomon**_

Kasha and the others hopped aboard another Trailmon and rode it towards the Ice Sector of the Digital World, but not before making a quick stop in the forest next to the Village of Flames. There Sariel got the Spirit of Light and changed into Lobomon. Then they left once more, not knowing that they were being watched quite carefully. There pursuers followed closely, but not too closely.

When they arrived at the Ice Sector of the Digital World, they were instantly surrounded by Candlemon.

"Well damn... Candlemon... they're Fire Attributed Digimon, their **Horror Flame **attack is nothing to laugh about... I can't go Agunimon here because the Candlemon will absorb the fire and become even more powerful."

"Indeed... then it's time for Lobomon isn't it?"

"*sigh* Fine... didn't want to though... Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"**Lobomon.**"

"*gasp* The Legendary Warrior of Light!"

"**Are you going to let us through or am I going to have to get rough?**"

"O-Of course Lobomon sir!"

"**Good.**"

They entered the nation and the Candlemon showed them a shrine to the Legendary Warriors where William's D-Tector went off and showed that there was a Spirit inside of the shrine made of Ice.

"Well... that's good enough for me... Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"**Agunimon!**"

"The Legendary Warrior of Fire!"

"_**Pyro Darts!**_"

Kasha melted the Ice Shrine and there was another Spirit.

The spirit went straight to William and then he digivolved into Kumamon.

"_**Blizzard Blaster!**_"

William froze the Candlemon and they went back to the Trailmon only to be attacked by Impmon.

"**Badda-Boom**"

"**Damn it... **_**Pyro Tornado!**_"

"**Well... I guess this is what we get... **_**Lobo Kendo**_**!**"

"**Indeed... **_**Blizzard Blaster**_**!**"

"Oh no you don't! Impmon Digivolve to... IceDevimon."

"Oh no! IceDevimon... Champion Level Digimon! His Tundra Freeze attack isn't all that hot!"

"**Tundra Freeze!**"

"**Oh shit... Ummm... **_**Pyro Tornado!**_"

"**I agree... Ummm... **_**Howling Laser!**_"

"**This sucks balls... **_**Crystal Breeze!**_"

"I don't think so... **Avalanche Claw!**"  
"**Damn... **_**Pyro Darts!"  
**_The Pyro darts shot out and negated the ice that was shot out of IceDevimon's wings.  
"Damn it... I will return for my Spirit human."  
Then IceDevimon left towards the north.  
"*groans* That was something else... Let's get going... where to next Bokomon?"  
"Well... We could always go to the Forest Terminal where Seraphimon lives."  
"*sigh* Please tell me it's not to the north."  
"As a matter of fact it is."  
"*groans* great."  
"Why?"  
"Because genius, IceDevimon just went north!"  
"Oh my."  
"*groans once more* It's fine as long as we get more help this time around."  
"Well... we could always go to Shamanmon's temple."  
"Which is in what direction?"  
"To the north."  
"*groans in annoyance* Fine... we'll go there, even if it's in the direction that IceDevimon went."  
"Very well... Let us be off."  
They hopped aboard a Trailmon and left heading north.


End file.
